Ich liebte dich!
by mel-w
Summary: Sie liebte ihn und er machte es kaputt.


Ich Liebte dich!

Weinend läuft sie durch die Straßen. Die Nacht ist recht warm und der Himmel

ist klar. Wie hatte er das tun können? Wie hatte sie so einfach gehen können?

Es war total verrückt. Nie hätte sie gedacht das dieser Tag so enden würde.

Er war der einzige Mensch der ihr etwas bedeutete. Er hatte es zerstört.

Ihre Haare haben sich längst aus dem Haarband gelöst. Ihr Make-up ist

verwischt. Sie weiß nicht wo sie ist. Doch sie läuft weiter. Immer weiter.

Hauptsache weg. Fort von ihm. Fort von all dem was sie liebt.

Es ist so still in der Wohnung als sie die Tür öffnet. Er war sicher

noch auf der Arbeit. Er kommt immer spät von der Arbeit. Fröhlich verstaut sie die

Einkäufe im Kühlschrank. Auf dem Weg ins Bad zieht sie sich die Schuhe und den

Pullover aus. Sie dreht das Wasser auf und lässt die Badewanne volllaufen.

Während das Wasser läuft geht sie ins Schlafzimmer um sich neue Kleidung aus

dem Schrank zu nehmen.

--

Geschockt Sitzt er auf einem Stuhl in der Küche. Sie ist einfach hinausgelaufen.

Als er endlich alle Kleider beisammen hat ist sie weg. Er ist ihr nachgelaufen.

Doch gefunden hat er sie nicht. Es ist dunkel draußen und er macht sich sorgen.

Solche sorgen. Er liebt sie doch. Warum hatte er ihre Freundin in sein Bett geholt?

Wieso ist er ihr nicht treu geblieben. Es war rein körperlich. Er empfindet nichts für

ihre beste Freundin.

Heute kann er früher heimgehen. Er könnte sie anrufen. Könnte fragen, ob sie schon

feierabend hat. Er könnte sie abholen. Stattdessen ruft er ihre Freundin an. Ihre beste

Freundin. Sie hat Zeit. Ob sie sich treffen können. Eine halbe stunde später ist er

zuhaus. Sie wartet schon. Lächelnd begrüßt er die Frau, die nicht seine Freundin ist.

Er schliesst die Tür auf und schiebt sie hinein. In der Diele dreht sie sich sofort um und

legt die Arme um ihn. Auf dem Weg ins Schlafzimmer küssen sie sich immer und immer

wieder. Bevor sie gemeinsam ins Bett fallen, ziehen sie sich gegenseitig die Kleider

aus. Es ist so falsch. Und er weiß es genau.

--

Nach einiger Zeit lässt sie sich an einem Baum niedersinken. Weinend sitzt sie nun im

Rasen und versucht ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Versucht zu ordnen, was sie da gesehen hat.

Es ist ihre beste Freundin gewesen. Sie lag in ihrem Bett. Mit ihrem Freund. Wieso?

Was war passiert das er sie mit ihrer besten Freundin betrügt? Sie versteht es nicht.

Mit den Händen streicht sie die Haare hinter die Ohren und wischt sich die Tränen weg.

Wo soll sie denn nun hin? Was soll sie tun?

Sie bleibt geschockt in der Tür stehn. Er sagt etwas. Was, das versteht sie nicht. Als er

aufsteht und auf sie zukommt dreht sie sich um und läuft hinaus. Sie geht durch den Flur.

Im Bad läuft das Wasser, doch sie beachtet es nicht weiter. Sie geht zur Tür, greift nach

ihrem Parka und der Tasche. Die Schuhe zieht sie an und dann geht sie. Die Tür fällt mit

mit einem Knall ins Schloss. Dann hört sie wie er ihr nachruft. Verstehen tut sie wieder kein

Wort. Will es auch gar nicht verstehen. Sie achtet nicht darauf und läuft einfach fort.

--

Neben ihm sitzt sie. Ihre beste Freundin. Wieso ist sie nicht gegangen. Schweigend sitzen

sie am Tisch. Er war zu langsam gewesen. Einholen war unmöglich. Nun stütz er seinen Kopf

in seine Hände und macht sich Vorwürfe. Was hat er ihr angetan? Sein Leben fängt an Sinnlos

zu werden. Nur mit ihr war er vollkommen. Er hat sie Verloren. Das war ihm gewiss. Sie war fort.

Zurückkommen wird sie sicherlich nicht. Er hat sie verloren. Alles zerstört.

Ihm fällt nicht einmal ein Grund ein, wieso er sie betrogen hat. Er weiß nicht, was passiert ist.

Doch das ist auch relativ egal. Denn selbst wenn er eine Erklärung finden würde. Sie wird ihm nie

Verzeihen.

Sie liegen gemeinsam im Bett. Sie küssen sich und schlafen miteinander. Es ist wunderbar.

Und doch ist es falsch. Die Gedanken an sie schiebt er beiseite. Er denkt nicht daran das er mit ihrer

besten Freundin und nicht mit ihr im Bett liegt. In ihrem Bett. Die Tür geht auf. Verschreckt reißt sie die

Decke an sich. Er sieht in das Gesicht seiner Freundin und weiß, es ist vorbei. Sie sieht ihn einfach an.

Ihr Blick fragt ihn, warum? Dann dreht sie sich um und geht. Läuft einfach davon. Er ruft ihr nach. Versucht

sie einzuholen. Zu spät. Langsam geht er zurück in die Wohnung. Die andere Frau kommt aus dem Bad.

Hat das Wasser abgedreht wie sie sagt. Er achtet nicht weiter auf sie. Geht in die Küche.

Denkt nicht.

--

Es ist Vorbei. Diese Beziehung war perfekt. Sie liebten sich. Und doch. Er beginnt den Fehler und ruft an.

Wieder einmal. Obwohl sie die beste Freundin ist, sagt sie zu. Trifft sich mit ihm. Sie fallen regelrecht

übereinander her. Schlafen miteinander im Bett ihrer besten Freundin. Sie denkt nicht einen Moment nach.

Damals wollte sie ihn. Und er verliebte sich in ihre Freundin. Sie will ihn noch immer. Ihre Freundin kommt

ins Schlafzimmer. Erschrocken zieht sie die Decke bis unter ihr Kinn. Entschuldigend sieht sie sie an, doch

der Blick ihrer Freundin trifft sie nicht einmal. Stumm dreht sie sich um und geht hinaus. Er folgt ihr und ruft ihr

etwas nach. Sie steht auf. Zieht sich an und verlässt das Schlafzimmer. Das Wasser im Bad scheint zu laufen.  
Sie dreht es ab und geht dann in die Küche. Gerade kommt er rein. Sieht sie stumm an. Setzt sich dann und

sagt kein einziges Wort. Er muss nichts sagen. Es ist Vorbei. Seine Freundin wird so etwas nie verzeihen.

Doch auch sie hatte etwas zerstört. Ihre Freundschaft. Ihre einzigartige Freundschaft. Es war vorbei.

Nicht mehr zu retten.


End file.
